guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hard Mode/Archive2
Need someone with protector to go out and enter missions, look for hard mode, etc, please. — Blastedt 17:42, 14 February 2007 (CST) :My ranger almost has Protector of Elona...just need 2 more missions. I'll check back later. - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 17:52, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::ok. — Blastedt 18:08, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::: I don't see it anywhere (I have Protector title). Looks like it'll be implemented later. - Swedish Cow 18:23, 14 February 2007 (CST) I went to a number of npcs in missions after the update and also Gaile Gray mentioned that it wont be here for at least a week. The update a few minutes ago took out the "Guardian of" title completely, reverting it back to how it was...looks like they are waiting for another update =/ - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 21:32, 14 February 2007 (CST) So, is there anything to tell about the "hard mode" or are we suppose to see our titles degrade for a week ? Gaile also said Hard mode would contribute to Maxed sunspear title.DVDA 02:01, 16 February 2007 (CST) :She also mentioned that it'll be related to maxed Lightbringer title as well. --Warwulf 12:15, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::Probably giving points to titles related to the mission. Randomtime 13:10, 6 March 2007 (CST) It's baaaack... (well the "Guardian of" thing anyway) Gale said on 3/16/07 that we would find out what hard mode is on monday 3/19/07 :... and then on 3/19/07 she said we'd find out on 3/20/07http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=2644651&postcount=72 >_> 84.65.39.134 The info is Here! Sounds pretty awesome, I just hope my guild will do itDev Update. Someone should update the page.--Geon Arcan 13:21, 20 March 2007 (CDT) OK, sounds interesting, but... if Hard Mode is going to be game-wide, does that mean I have to replay EVERYTHING? I can face several sets of co-ops (multiple characters, multiple campaigns), but not the damn Quests too. :Maybe it'll work like that. Maybe you'll just need to toggle it on or off or every town and outpost will have both normal mode districts and hard mode districts that any player can move between. I hope they'll nerf the foes in the non-hard mode version of Domain of Anguish, making Razah easier to recruit. -- Gordon Ecker 00:58, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::I Interpreted what Gaile said as teams will be able to choose the difficulty level prior to commencing missions. Which was what I guessed even before anything was said. Come to think of it, if it's "game-wide" it's not really a "mode" now, is it? -- Ishmaeel .ping( )'' ; 01:01, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::It's just that this sounds terribly familiar to D2 players, which had 3 difficulty levels and 3 corresponding titles for beating them -Slayer, Champion, Patriach. I do not see how they can award prestige titles like Guardian and Vanquisher if you can run around in Normal mode and just opt to do the co-ops at your chosen difficulty level. On the other hand, party caps in the early stages of the games are going to present a real problem, yet if they lift those it will cheapen the game experience. I guess we'll have to see how it al pans out... just hope to goodness they do not reset my fully explored maps! Thinking a bit wider though: Does anyone else get the impression that Guild Wars is starting to enter 'auto-pilot' phase? With all this replayability being brought in, it bodes ill for new content. Prehaps C4 really will be the last. :Considiering that GW has no monthly fees it's more of a plus than a minus. Replayability keeps old veterans playing the game and hence induces them to give ever-positive reviews. It is enticing to new players who know that they have a long, long adventure ahead of them. :If this was WoW or something, where replayability = more money for Blizzard, then I would be concerned. But because ANet does not serve to significantly gain financially from reviving older chapters I can see no harm for future content. (T/ ) 01:38, 21 March 2007 (CDT)